A new DNA recombinant vaccine will be administered in two doses (5 and 10 mcg) to 60 health workers to assess safety and immunogenicity. In addition it will be given in higher dose (100 mcg) to 60 dialysis patients and will be used to treat 30 persons who did not respond to the licensed plasma - derived vaccine.